Dreamer's Anguish
"The dreamer's greatest enemy is one's self. Cruel how we often fail to realize how far we've come." Overview The Dreamer's Anguish is a Reborn-tier cell furnace in Miner's Haven, having a similar effect to the Noobite Mine, in which the furnace processes ore at a variable multiplier depending how much cash you have, the furnace can multiply an ore value anywhere from x10 to x50T. Berezaa thought that the Dreamer's Anguish was overpowered, so he nerfed it in the Skipped Life Update, and again on. Previously, the max possible multiplier was nerfed from x1Qn to x79.9qd. Refer to the Infobox notes and trivia for the updated stats. Although the item has been nerfed, easy rebirthing from lives 100 to 500 are still exactly the same; thus this item is still one of the most sought after Reborn items in the entire game. After life 500, you can use many Dreamer's Anguishes with Dragonglass Mine, or you can use a Cell Particalizer after earning enough for it ($2.35sx), or you can use a Cell Collider once you have earned enough ($40.5O). Trivia * The Dreamer's Anguish was the rarest reborn item to get that could be obtained at any life. This defeated Dragon Blaster in being the rarest reborn item but was defeated by Northern Lights as of 13 November, 2016. ** Then all of these items were dethroned with the introduction of decimal rarity reborn items. * On an MH Developer stream, Berezaa said he would buff the Dreamer's Anguish hugely. He added a 0.1x to every multiplier as a joke. * For high-life reborn players, Dreamer's Anguish trumps both Cell Particalizer past $10O & Blind Justice (especially when it stopped working with Gate of Eclipse in the update Dreamer's Anguish came out) past $1qd. * "''I done goofed and made it so Dreamer's Anguish only accepts ores under $1000. This is NOT intended and will be fixed very soon." -Berezaa. ''This has since been fixed. * Upon rejoining, the ore multiplier is set to x10k until it is replaced. Not fixed as of 11 February, 2020. * The Dreamer's Anguish is one of 6 dreamer-themed items. The other five are Dreamer's Might , Dreamer's Fright, Dreamcatcher, Dreamer's Terror, Dreamer's Nightmare and Dreamer's Sight. * Using this with a Dragonglass Mine or a Symmetrium Mine will allow players below life 500 to rebirth both easily and quickly. ** During the Layout Update, rebirth prices were increased significantly making this no longer an effective rebirth strategy. * Because of the update on 10 June, 2017, the stats have been changed again. ** Again, its stats have been changed on The Resurrection Update, where it received a nerf. * The old maximum multiplier of the Dreamer's Anguish is exactly x79,999,999,999,999,999. * The hitbox was broken on certain parts of your base before hitboxes were fixed. * On The Resurrection Update, the minimum life required changed to 10+. * The item's thumbnail has the same sky featured in Blood Magic's and Dragonglass Mine's thumbnails. * This used to be the most powerful reborn because it could get you all the way to sacrifice. However, since The Layout Update, reborn prices have increased drastically, rendering this item useless above life 300. * There is a glitch where if you left the game with this cell furnace on your base and rejoined, it will give you ore value only in the trillions until the item is replaced. * According to OutOfOrderFoxy's tweet, it is possible that this will have a fusion with the Guardian of the Gate. Category:Cell Furnace Category:Reborn Category:Rebirth Category:Large Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Tree Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Multiplier-Changing Furnaces Category:Tier 3 Rebirth Category:Dreamer's